


【Elsanna】偿还

by plsdont00



Category: elsanna - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plsdont00/pseuds/plsdont00
Kudos: 79





	【Elsanna】偿还

※angry sex🚗  
※妹攻

Anna一直都很相信，相信Elsa有保护自己的能力，强大的会使用冰魔法的女王，轻轻勾动指尖便会有尖锐的冰块平地而起，只要她愿意，没有人可以伤害到她。

Anna相信Elsa，胜过这世间的一切。

可无论这个女人外在有多强大，作为她的妹妹，最爱Elsa的那个人，Anna总会看到别人看不到的那一面，也只有她才懂得姐姐那隐藏在坚硬外壳下的所有脆弱和委屈。

在Anna面前，Elsa永远都不用伪装自己，永远都可以肆无忌惮地卸下那一身盔甲，理所当然地接受自己对她的好，Anna一直都是这么认为的。

她应该是这世间唯一能治愈Elsa带给Elsa温暖的人吧?在这一点上，Anna还是很自信的，自信于Elsa对她的依赖，也自信于Elsa对她的爱。

可是当Elsa一次又一次地推开自己时，Anna是真的生气了。

那个时候的Elsa，一个人困在火里独自面对危险又决定一个人前往北地独自寻找答案，她可以说这是为了Anna好，也可以说是害怕Anna受到伤害，可是任何理由到Anna这都不足以消除她心中的愤怒与不满。

她爱Elsa，她也知道Elsa很爱她，可她们之间不应该存在谁注定就该多庇护谁一点，Elsa虽然强大，但Anna自认为同样也可以保护她的，她们本就应该并肩作战，一起面对危险这才是最正确的选择。

此时的Elsa站在卧室里，眉毛往下弯着，眼睛不敢看向Anna，请求原谅的神情看上去是多么委屈和柔弱，这副神情Anna已经记不清看过几回了，每一次Elsa对她产生愧疚，便会显露出这副样貌，而每一次Anna都会心软，抱着自己姐姐反过来哄她，说自己并没有怪她。

然而这一次，Anna并没有这么做，心底的愤怒让她觉得要给自己姐姐一点惩罚才好，她伸出手指摩挲着Elsa的唇瓣，面上有些烦躁看不出在想些什么。

Elsa闪过一瞬间的错愕，但很快便冷静了下来，她不知道Anna想干什么，只乖巧地任由她触摸自己的唇，指尖滑过自己的肌肤，愧疚感使她没有任何理由拒绝Anna的一切行为。

Elsa顺从又乖巧的模样并没有让Anna感到好受些，心底的烦躁感反而愈发浓烈，她总是喜欢贸然离开自己身边，这种抓不到的不安定感让Anna萌生了一个念头，她想让Elsa，她的姐姐是属于自己的。

但到底该怎么属于呢？Anna在心底喃喃自语，眼前的唇瓣已被摩挲得十分红润，散发着诱人的光泽，晃得刺眼，也晃得她心底痒痒。

Anna呼吸一急，最后不受控制地用力吻了上去，这个吻并不温柔，带着急切，当舌尖挑开贝齿探进Elsa口中时，Anna能清晰地感受到自己姐姐身体忍不住地战栗，嘴里的舌不断勾着对方的与之缠绕，那舌尖被Anna吮得开始发麻，不畏寒冷的冰雪女王，此刻却因为唇舌交换的滋滋水声而感到浑身发软。

“唔……Anna……别这样……”

嘴里含糊地抵抗着，但却徒劳无功。

Anna的气息将Elsa包裹着，浓厚的情欲不断推动着体内的情潮，Elsa被逼得将身子软糯地挂在了Anna身上，当耳垂被含住时，Elsa实在忍不住地轻吟出声。

“唔哈……嗯……”

Elsa有些不知所措，明明自己轻轻使用魔法便可以将这人轻而易举推开，可Elsa并没有选择这么做，她不想再让Anna伤心了，睫毛颤动好似滴水般，心中带着愧疚被动地承受着这份热烈的爱。

然而这声轻吟听在Anna耳里却格外受用，她挑了挑眉毛随即转移了阵地，伸手将那覆盖在Elsa腿上的长裙往上撩了起来，手很顺利地随着腰线摸索了上去，那柔软胸前的顶端早就挺立了起来，仿若随时等待采摘的花朵，Anna把它收复在掌心之中，有些粗暴地揉动起来。

“嗯哈……Anna轻点……”

敏感的胸口被掌握在了自己妹妹的手里，Elsa此时此刻很是狼狈，连这不成调的声音都像被灌了糖水，甜甜腻腻叫人想欺负得紧。

“Elsa，你一定会喜欢的……”

Anna在Elsa耳边轻轻说着，下一瞬Elsa便毫无防备地被人抬高了起来，没做任何准备的她下意识用腿夹住了Anna的腰，连着湿润的私处隔着底裤一同贴在了Anna的小腹上。

接着那浑圆的顶端便被人用温热的口腔包裹了住，舌尖不断拨弄着圆粒，挑逗着让它变得肿胀，Elsa被刺激得整个人靠在后方的墙壁上，手指全插在Anna棕红色的发丝里。

随着身体的起伏，Anna的手指也开始滑动起来，它隔着Elsa薄薄的底裤缓缓摩挲着，温热的指腹抵着私处刮动着那颗微微凸起的耻珠。

“别这样……不要了……”

Elsa抓住Anna的肩膀眼泪和哭腔都被磨了出来，Anna吻着她的唇将那些抵抗的呻吟全都堵进嘴里，随即手指便已探到下身，当摸索到那滑腻液体时，终于抵着穴口将一根手指滑了进去。

强大且高高在上的冰雪女王此时却如同一个初尝情事的小女孩，无力啜泣着，在自己妹妹身下融化成一滩水，绷紧的手臂线条漂亮得让人挪不开眼，Anna的动作开始轻柔起来，内壁太过紧致了些，她尝试着一节一节往里推进，想让这场性爱尽量变得舒适，一次又一次耐心地抽动，甬道终于扩开了些，手指也跟着放快了速度。

“my little snow……”

在高潮快来临之际，Anna在Elsa耳边唤了声她许久未曾用过的小名，Elsa身体反应更加敏感起来，此时就如同食物链最底端的浮游生物，毫无抵抗的被人占有着，她能感受到自己身体加剧的反应，齿缝中泄出的呻吟跟下身不断涌出的热流最终一起畅快泄出。

“I love you， my sis……”

Elsa疲惫地在心里小声地回应了句。

“I love you too ，Anna……”

end


End file.
